


П – провокатор, или 5 раз, когда Стив Роджерс врезал Броку по морде, и 1 раз, когда вышло наоборот

by Jasherk, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Mild Language, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Освобождая своих товарищей из Рафта, Стив Роджерс неожиданно встречает там живого и здорового Рамлоу и понимает, что в последний раз они не всё прояснили





	П – провокатор, или 5 раз, когда Стив Роджерс врезал Броку по морде, и 1 раз, когда вышло наоборот

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн – после Гражданки. По умолчанию подразумевается, что на момент событий «КА:ЗС» Рамлоу и Роллинз состояли в отношениях, но в этой версии вселенной Роллинз погиб, и это факт

_«Если тебя ударят по правой щеке, то подставь левую…  
…И да не оскудеет рука дающего»  
Библия_

1  
***  
Узкие лампы-трубки на уровне плеч и бёдер освещали внутренности подводной базы резким люминесцентным светом. Тени метались по металлической поверхности стен.

Перешагивая и перепрыгивая через распростёртые под ногами тела охранников, команда Кэпа пробиралась наружу.

Бледная, как полотно, Ванда, которую Стив нёс на руках, часто и рвано дышала, уткнувшись лицом ему под ключицу.

— Лопни мои глаза! — звук хриплого голоса, одновременно весёлого и злого, обжёг, как удар плетью. — Надо же! Явился не запылился. Наш неудержимый герой. Гроза злодеев, защитник слабых, обиженных и обделённых.

Стив обернулся.

И, да, конечно же, опираясь обоими локтями на перекладину решётки, в единственной обитаемой камере в длинном ряду одинаковых пустых клеток стоял Кроссбоунс.

— Рамлоу.

Ванда тихо ахнула и крепче вжалась в его плечо.

У них было не так много времени. Госсекретарь в любой момент мог подтянуть к Рафту подкрепление. Им надо было бежать.

Без единого слова Стив передал девушку Клинту и почти вплотную подошёл к решётке.

Над воротником казённой серой робы кожа Рамлоу казалась какого-то нездорового землистого цвета, толстые шрамы траншеями изрывали лицо и шею, сползали под одежду.

— Ты здесь?

«Ты жив?» — невысказанным повисло в воздухе между ними.

— Ну, если есть разные версии ада, — бывший командир СТРАЙК коротко пожал плечами, — то мне достался с сортиром и трёхразовым питанием.

В ярких карих глазах Рамлоу всё так же дико плясали чертенята, когда он, прижавшись виском к одному из прутьев, чувственно шепнул:

— Прости, Кэп, я опять не накрасился.

Холодная волна обиды, злости и на удивление всё ещё такого свежего ощущения предательства окатила Стива с ног до головы. Потому что это точно был Рамлоу. Живой, вопреки здравому смыслу. Как если б верная смерть уже вторично отрыгнула его.

— Кэп, — ладонь Сэма с привычной деликатностью коснулась его плеча. — Пора уходить.

— Привет, птичка.

— Привет, придурок.

Конечно же, Сэм был прав. В их планы никак не входила праздная болтовня с Броком Рамлоу. Они и так неоправданно рисковали, задерживаясь из-за него. Стив подался за рукой Сэма, отступая от клетки.

— Кэп! — казалось бы, прижаться к решётке ещё больше было уже невозможно, но Рамлоу всем телом потянулся за ними, и, когда Стив встретился глазами с его тоскующим обречённым взглядом, тихо спросил. — Ты нашел его? Он все еще в бегах или?.. Он… жив?

И, чёрт тебя подери, Брок Рамлоу, это был не тот вопрос, на который можно было ответить парой слов на бегу и не солгать при этом. Это был вопрос, который вызывал только встречные вопросы. На которые сейчас не было времени.

Принимать решения было легко.

— Отойди от двери, — приказал Стив, доставая из внутреннего кармана запасные пластины взрывчатки.

— Кэп! Сколько можно, блин! Ну, на одни и те же грабли! — воскликнул Сэм, вместе с остальными шарахаясь прочь от взрыва.

Рамлоу с подозрительным проворством выбрался наружу сквозь образовавшийся на месте двери провал.

— Пластид, — почти мечтательно вздохнул он. — Романтично.

— Ты, — подрагивая внутри от такого знакомого гнева, Стив ткнул его пальцем в грудь, — идёшь с нами.

— Ох, не понимаю я тебя, Роджерс, — близко-близко подаваясь к нему, прямо в лицо прохрипел Рамлоу. — Всякую шваль из тюрьмы тащишь. А самого преданного друга просто взял и бросил в руках садистов. И за что он только так тебя…

От мощного удара в лицо Рамлоу отлетел назад, ударился затылком и спиной об уцелевшую решетку своей камеры и камнем рухнул под ноги.

— Ничего личного, Рамлоу, — со странным ощущением удовольствия в груди произнёс над ним Стив.

— Э-э-э-м, теперь нам, получается, двоих тащить к самолёту? — растерянно спросил сзади Скотт.

***  
2+3  
***

Очнулся Рамлоу, когда они уже летели над сплошными джунглями. Шевельнулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы, оскалился, уже привычно стараясь не гримасничать от неотступно живущей теперь в его теле тугой неизбывной боли. Ощупал страховочные ремни, которыми был пристёгнут в кресле второго пилота. Задумчиво посмотрел на свои запястья. Наручников не было.

— Говорить можешь? — мрачно спросил с соседнего кресла Стив.

— Тебе идёт новый образ, — физически сражаясь с ноющей после удара нижней челюстью, промычал Рамлоу. — Чёрный тебя стройнит. Где твоя команда?

— Отдыхают в хвосте.

— А мне не положено?

Роджерс его вопрос проигнорировал:

— Как ты выжил?

— У ведьмы своей спроси, — с демонстративным равнодушием отозвался Рамлоу, но, чувствуя, как в Роджерсе волной нарастает гнев, авансом признал: — Если ты думаешь, что я — новое чудовище ГИДРы, может, оно и так. Нам всем регулярно вводили какие-то препараты. Вроде как анаболики и допинг. Но, по факту, после веселья в Вашингтоне выжил один я, — в кабине джета было как-то до странности тихо. И в этой тишине, пока Брок сидел, повернув к нему голову, ему показалось, что он слышит, как вибрируют от напряжения жилы у него в шее и плече. Но это стоило полученной возможности любоваться хмурым профилем Роджерса. — Я сам не знаю, почему я не сдох. И, согласен, если мое первое спасение еще можно было объяснить своевременным прибытием спасателей, то списать на то же самое Лагос уже непросто. Клянусь, в душе не ебу, как это вышло. Власти Лагоса сдали меня Интерполу. Те перевезли в Штаты. Все так серьёзно, что пиздец. Но мне не подошло их предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться, и меня тут же приговорили к высшей мере. Меня казнили четыре раза, Кэп, — Брок вздохнул и показал покосившемуся на него хмурому Роджерсу четыре пальца левой руки. — Дважды — инъекции и два визита на электрический стул. Такая вот охуенная вселенская справедливость, — Брок хмыкнул и закрыл глаза. — Перед последними двумя попытками меня перевели в Рафт. Снова пытались вербовать. Не поверишь, кто. Оборжаться можно. — Брок невольно ощерился так, что разбитая губа чуть снова не лопнула. — Наш новый Госсекретарь. Зацени! Заебись, как ироничненько.

Он услышал, как Стив рядом хмыкнул:

— И что же ты не соблазнился? Росс решил сэкономить на страховке?

— Считай, что так. А меня уже разок таранили хэлликерриером в Трискелионе. Мне почему-то малость не понравилось.

— Вселенская справедливость, — повторил за ним Роджерс. — Так, хочешь сказать, тебя держали в Рафте, потому что не смогли привести приговор в исполнение? Что ж, возможно.

— Я всё надеялся, что они всё-таки вспомнят, сколько лет я служил, и расстреляют меня, — вздохнул Рамлоу и невольно поморщился, услышав, что это прозвучало, как жалоба.

— Тогда, в Лагосе. Кто тебя нанял? — вдруг спросил Капитан.

Рамлоу фыркнул.

— Роджерс, насколько я могу судить по убитым охранникам в государственной секретной тюрьме и тому факту, что ты явно спасал оттуда своих котяточек из Мстителей, у тебя сейчас должны быть более важные проблемы, чем взрывной финал нашей последней встречи. К тому же, ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Ответ за ответ, Рамлоу, — мрачно покосился на него Роджерс.

— О, так это не допрос. Ты торгуешься? — улыбаться тоже было больно. Боль означала, что он жив. Жив, ёб вашу мать!

Роджерс молчал и смотрел перед собой. Все такой же красивый, как каждый раз, когда давал Броку пизды.

— Я не спрашивал имён, Кэп. Если ты думаешь, что меня использовали с единственной целью — вас подставить, так я подумал тогда то же самое. Поэтому и согласился. Я хотел красиво убиться. Красиво убиться об тебя. Я же не дебил, я в жизни не ходил на задания, обмотавшись взрывчаткой, как шахидка. Аллах Акбар, твою мать! — Рамлоу хрипло невесело засмеялся и снова принялся откровенно любоваться Капитаном. — Хотел правду? Мне остопиздело жить от одной дозы обезболивающих до другой. Ни в чем не было чертова смысла. Но я хотел смотреть в твои глаза, когда скажу: «Твой Баки», хотел видеть, какое у тебя будет лицо.

— Ублюдок, — не поворачиваясь к нему, пробормотал себе под нос Роджерс, и руки его крепче сжались на штурвале.

— В ЩИТе я проработал с тобой два года. Достаточно, чтобы вдоволь налюбоваться твоим охуенным совершенством. Я вот вроде неплохо разбираюсь в солдатах, но ты был весь как будто из камня. Ни одной слабины, ни одной трещины. Глыба. Ответственность за всех и всегда, ни одной привязанности. Я думал, таких не бывает. Нерушимых и безупречных. Без уязвимых мест. — Рамлоу широко усмехнулся. — Но, нет, ты тоже оказался не глыбой. Пустым панцирем вокруг дыры в форме Баки.

— Ты меня обманул, — сухо сказал Роджерс. — Ты сказал так, будто он был у вас в руках. Вот прямо в тот момент. И вы стерли его после того, как он меня вспомнил.

— У нас в руках? — переспросил Рамлоу. — В смысле, у ГИДРы? Нет, я не вернулся к ним после фиаско «Озарения». Я скрывался после того, как съебал из больницы. Да и некуда было особо возвращаться, даже если бы и хотелось. Некуда, не к кому и незачем.

— Ты сказал... это... про Баки просто, чтобы увидеть, как я дрогну? — с тихой отчаянной злостью выдохнул Роджерс.

Брок посмотрел на него почти с сочувствием.

— Я сказал так, потому что ты это заслужил, — однозначно ответил он. — Потому что я был там, когда Солдат пытался понять, откуда он тебя знает. Я видел, как его ебанули током за то, что он хотел вспомнить тебя. — Собственная злость приятно и сладко накатила на Рамлоу. — Роджерс, я конченный говнюк, и у меня души нет, но я хотел, чтобы ты знал: это ты был виноват в этот раз. Это ты загнал его в кресло. Сраный святоша.

Стив только поджал губы, глядя перед собой. Спустя несколько тяжёлых минут он сказал:

— Ты знаешь его код?

— Его код?

— Из красной книги.

— Из какой книги?

— Инструкция от изготовителей, — Стива тихо потряхивало от гнева, удивительно, как он умудрялся в таком состоянии ровно вести самолёт. — Дюжина слов на русском языке, после которых он сделает все, что скажут. Слова, которые превращают его в Зимнего Солдата.

— Его не надо превращать в Зимнего Солдата, он и есть Зимний Солдат.

Стив издал короткое злое рычание, но не ответил, и Рамлоу неожиданно пошёл на попятный.

— Один чувачок, который раньше работал с русскими, утверждал, что слово «Sputnik» вырубает его на месте. Полагаю, сам в это верил, потому что попробовал остановить этим Зимнего один раз, когда тот бесновался. Солдат его всего поломал, очень сердился. Так что, в случае чего, «Sputnik» не работает. — Чем больше он говорил, тем легче давались слова, и даже челюсть ныла уже не так сильно. — Чёрт, да если бы у нас был такой код, чтоб им управлять, ГИДРа не тратила бы до хуя денег на препараты и профилактическую электрошоковую терапию. И Пирс бы не толкал ему красивые речи про то, что он у мамы самый любимый, и поэтому она его хранит в холодильнике, а остальным такой чести не положено. Его работа — подарок человечеству, а если он не убьёт очередного плохого дядю и его приспешников, всем конец, плачущие матери, растерзанные дети. Вперёд, Солдат. Целься, пли!

Стив диковато покосился на Рамлоу, из чего явно следовало, что он как-то не так представлял себе процесс мотивации Солдата в ГИДРе.

— Пирс вообще хорошо речи толкал. О подвиге, о вкладе каждого в общее дело, — усмехнулся Рамлоу. — Кучу народа надурил, поверь, не только Солдата. Похоже, вот только тебя не смог. Ты сам у нас по части мотивационных речей мастер заебись. Вам вдвоём было тесно в этом мире.

— Снижаемся, — вдруг перебил его Стив, вдавливая штурвал от себя, и, коротко глянув на Рамлоу, сказал: — Баки там. Я тебя к нему отведу.

Джет спускался сквозь густой тропический туман, без каких-либо ориентиров, казалось, в самую гущу африканских джунглей.

— Неплохое убежище, — присвистнул Рамлоу. — У вас здесь база? Он там нас ждёт?

Хотя, если Роджерс нашёл своего Баки, и они теперь вместе по одну сторону сраных баррикад, то непонятно, почему Капитан штурмовал Рафт в одиночку, без поддержки лучшего солдата всех времён и народов.

— Да, ждёт, — тихо ответил Кэп, и от того, как он это сказал, у Рамлоу что-то тяжко опустилось внутри. Потому что о тех, кто тебя действительно ждёт, не говорят с такой горькой безысходной тоской.

***

— Сегодня ночью может быть шумно, — сердитым голосом классного руководителя предупредила их похожая на Опру полная доктор из персонала Т’Чаллы, возглавлявшая маленькую группу врачей, которые оперативно осмотрели по прибытии беглецов из Рафта. — Цветут деревья йохимбе, люди будут это праздновать. Не обращайте внимания. Вас проводят до выделенных апартаментов, и я лично советую закрыть окна и лечь спать. — Она строго посмотрела на чужаков, которым её король обещал убежище в их стране. — Это не ваш праздник.

Стив кивнул с таким серьёзным выражением лица, что она и не подумала усомниться в его ответственном отношении. Она была не первой, кто делал такую ошибку.

Но сначала и правда надо было позаботиться о его людях.

Пока все разместились, устроились и поели, на Ваканду тяжко и густо упала ночь. Её непривычно роскошный южный бархат плотно стелился за высокими окнами, когда Стив, как обещал, привёл Рамлоу на закрытый этаж с криокамерой.

К тому времени почти весь персонал уже покинул лаборатории. Верхний свет везде был погашен. Лишь светились кое-где экраны со схемами экстренной эвакуации, да ровно мерцали огоньки и показатели системы жизнеобеспечения. Бесшумные приточки, тянувшие из джунглей пьяный запах незнакомых растений, заполняли помещение напоенной тяжёлым ароматом прохладой. С наступлением темноты он, казалось, только становился сильнее, удушливее, неотвратимей. От него щипало глаза и чесались ноздри.

Укреплённая дверь из бронебойного стекла мгновенно уползла в стену в ответ на прикосновение ладони Стива к идентификационной панели.

В полумраке криокамера едва заметно сияла прохладным синеватым свечением. Лицо Баки внутри казалось усталым и умиротворённым. На скуле всё так же багровела застывшая во времени ссадина.

Видеть его было и сладко, и больно одновременно.

Ладони ныли от желания прижать их к стеклу. Всё тело ныло.

Ныло всё тело...

— Какого хуя, Роджерс! — глухо и страшно прохрипели сзади.

Сильные пальцы, как крючья, вцепились в левое плечо Стива, развернули его лицом к бывшему командиру СТРАЙКа.

— Я всякого от тебя ждал, но не такого! — гримаса гнева окончательно исказила лицо Рамлоу. Но самыми дикими на его физиономии были глаза.

Стив мощно повёл плечом, желая сбросить его руки, но Рамлоу с неожиданной силой впечатал его спиной прямо в стекло криокамеры.

— Знаешь, где я последний раз видел Солдата в таком гробу? — подавшись совсем близко, чуть не брызжа в лицо слюной, прошипел он. — Как ты, ТЫ, мог с ним это сделать?!

Рамлоу был ниже ростом и далеко не в своей лучшей форме, но Стиву лишь с усилием удалось оторвать от себя его руки и оттолкнуть его в сторону. По счастью, с ним можно было особо не церемониться. Не осторожничать.

— Ты не знаешь всего, — коротко и веско сказал Стив.

— А что тут надо знать? — ощеренный и злой Рамлоу непроизвольно повернулся немного боком, слегка приседая в коленях, руки перед собой. Готовый с ним драться. — Охуеть, сюрприз года! Наш славный Капитан Америка упрятал своего дружка в холодильник. Дело ГИДРЫ в надёжных руках, ёб вашу мать. Хайль ГИДРА!

От желания врезать ему вот прямо сейчас свело челюсть.

Стив выдохнул и опустил руки. Незаслуженное обвинение жгло, как каленое железо. Рамлоу, как и прежде, умел бить туда, где будет больнее.

— Я же сказал, ты всего не знаешь. Я больше не Капитан Америка, — как мог ровно произнес он и посмотрел на заточённого в стеклянном гробу Баки. — И это было его решение. Я был против. Но он выбрал такой выход. И я не посмел спорить.

— Дурак! — Рамлоу толкнул его в грудь. Не ударил, а именно толкнул. Открытой ладонью. Не больно, но неприятно. Подступил ближе. — Роджерс, ты же вроде внимательный мужик, и ты не понял, что он сделал?

— И что же он, по-твоему, сделал? — Стив поймал его руку за запястье, потянул на себя, не слишком стараясь быть осторожным. — Ну, расскажи мне, раз ты его так хорошо изучить успел.

Чёрт, в нем говорила сейчас досада.

— А ты его вообще всю жизнь знаешь, — прошипел Рамлоу. — Что он делал всегда, когда дело касалось тебя и твоей драгоценной безопасности, а? Защищал тебя!

Защищал.

Стив сглотнул.

Защищал. Всегда. Это было правдой.

Опытный боец, Рамлоу сразу же почуял слабину, подался ещё ближе, закрепляя своё преимущество.

— Что? Скажешь, я хрень несу? — Рамлоу оскалился ему прямо в лицо как–то горько и торжествующе одновременно. — Скажи, давай. Скажи, что это для всеобщей безопасности, что всем так будет лучше. — Резко отпрянув от него, Рамлоу повернулся лицом к Баки и с сожалением прицокнул языком, а потом вновь посмотрел прямо в глаза Стиву. — Говори, Роджерс! Скажи это уверенно и убежденно. Скажи так, чтобы я тебе поверил, ну же, давай!

Стив молчал.

Ему нечего было ответить Рамлоу.

Он не хотел с ним это обсуждать.

Вообще ни с кем не хотел это обсуждать. Но особенно с ним.

Потому что Рамлоу знал про Баки что-то, чего не знал он сам? Знал… Солдата?

— Как он потерял руку? — вдруг спросил Рамлоу. Он больше ничего не добавил, но в его осуждающем взгляде Стив почувствовал и другой вопрос: «Как ты не досмотрел?»

— Я расскажу тебе, что произошло, — решил Стив и устало опустился возле криокамеры прямо на пол, прислонился спиной к стеклу у коленей Баки.

Рамлоу молча сел рядом с ним, тоже привалился к стеклу.

Стив начал с того, что знали они оба, с их, как предполагалось, последней встречи в Лагосе. Говорил скупо, сжато, только конкретные факты. В итоге на то, чтобы пересказать все события, у него ушло не более получаса.

Ближе к финалу Рамлоу смеялся так, что, кажется, даже плакал от смеха. Не в силах слова сказать, он сгибался пополам и стучал по полу ладонью, требуя паузы, чтоб ничего не пропустить.

— Ай да Земо! — восхищенно воскликнул он, когда наконец смог снова говорить. — Вот это мозги у мужика! Роджерс, я думал, ты крут, что в одиночку нагнул и выебал за раз и ГИДРу, и ЩИТ. Но этот Земо нагнул и выебал тебя, твоих Мстителей, Госбезопасность, ООН, Солдата, да всех!

— Что не отменяет того, что он в Берлине в тюрьме.

— Что не отменяет того, что нагнул и выебал. И своего он, по-любому, добился, — Рамлоу с пугающей фамильярностью двинул Стива в плечо. — На этом курорте мы явно не на денежки Старка.

— Т’Чалла предложил нам убежище, — признал Стив. — И свою поддержку.

— О, кто бы сомневался, что тебе не составит проблем найти себе нового спонсора-миллиардера, — хмыкнул Рамлоу и добавил: — С твоей-то задницей, Кэп. — Он похабно присвистнул.

— Что, Рамлоу, челюсть зажила? Еще раз подправить? — сдержанно поинтересовался Стив.

Как ни странно, он почти не злился на Рамлоу. Как ни дико, было почти привычно слушать его подъёбки. Как в то время, когда Стив работал со СТРАЙКом и еще не знал…

— Рамлоу, что связывает тебя с Баки? — слова оставили неприятный привкус во рту.

— С Солдатом, — тихо поправил Рамлоу и как-то вдруг сгорбился, глядя на свои руки. — Я знал его только как Солдата. Кто он тебе, понял уже после кабаре с хэлликерриерами. В ГИДРе у него не было имени. Большинство считало, что он вообще русский. — Под взглядом Стива Рамлоу неуютно поёжился и продолжил: — Я несколько раз командовал отрядами огневой поддержки на его заданиях. Обеспечивал доставку на место, прикрытие, эвакуацию. Он был шикарен. Все до усрачки его боялись. Ну, кроме Пирса. Пирс играл с ним, как с ребенком или с животным. Казнил и миловал, как говорится. Ну, или отдавал нам. — Рамлоу вдруг повернулся к Стиву и бесстрашно посмотрел на него. — Хочешь знать, что меня с ним связывает? Чувство стыда, Роджерс. Доволен? Чувство вины. Потому что, кем бы он ни был, как бы ни называлось то, что из него сделали, — он был моим товарищем. А мы… то, что мы делали… так с товарищами не поступают.

Стив промолчал, хмурясь и не отводя глаз.

— После того, как я сбежал из больницы, я искал… своих. — («Роллинза», понял Стив.) — Проверял оговоренные места контактов, сигнальные точки. Четыре месяца. Ничего. Копал по полицейским каналам, по связям в ФБР. И, когда понял, что остался совсем один… — Рамлоу склонился, потёр лоб рукой. — Я много перебирал в голове события последних дней перед фиаско ЩИТа. И, знаешь, меня немного закоротило. Как этого Земо. В общем, на тебе. И на нём тоже. Всё думал, почему ты не спас его. Почему не защитил от нас. Такую речь тебе приготовил.

— Я не знал, — Стиву больше нечего было на это сказать. И даже с его собственной точки зрения прозвучало довольно жалко.

Они помолчали.

С улицы долетели звуки непривычного белым людям многоголосого гортанного пения, больше похожего на перекличку ночных зверей. Безмолвное присутствие Баки рядом с ними ощущалось странно: как если бы тот спал таким глубоким сном, что можно было разговаривать рядом в голос, не боясь разбудить его.

В сущности, так оно и было.

Рамлоу криво улыбался своим мыслям, рельефные тени на лице уродовали его еще больше.

— Я тебя не простил, — вдруг неожиданно для себя сказал Роджерс. — Я верю, что ты не врёшь. Но ты был в ГИДРе. Ты смотрел мне в лицо, шутил со мной, прикрывал мне спину. И все это время был в ГИДРе. Знал, что они делают и что собираются делать. И молчал, и поступал так же, — Стив сжал кулаки. — Ты сказал: «Так с товарищами не поступают». Я считал тебя своим товарищем. А ты нас предал.

— Чтобы предать кого-то, надо для начала быть на его стороне, — тихо ответил Рамлоу. — Я никогда не верил в идеи и цели ЩИТа. Если интересно, то и в идеи и цели ГИДРы тоже.

— И что тогда ты там делал?

— То, что люблю делать. Да и ты тоже. Сражался и убивал. Какая разница, за что, если процесс доставляет нам удовольствие, верно? — Рамлоу усмехнулся и привалился к плечу Стива, глянул на него снизу вверх. Как ни дико, его вес ощущался на удивление приятно, уютно. И это было так же неправильно, как и то, что он говорил. — Мы оба с тобой — хищники и бойцы. Это единственное, что нам по-настоящему нравится. Сражаться и разрушать. Сраная каста воинов.

Рычащий звук заклокотал у Стива в горле. За такие слова Рамлоу хотелось придушить вот прямо здесь. Потому что самым страшным было то, что он прав. Под всей мишурой борьбы за правое дело, в которую Стив искренне верил, ему всегда нравилось драться. Нравился сам процесс. Он никому никогда не говорил об этом. Но Рамлоу почуял в нем это. Почуял своего.

— Как ты разделал нас в лифте, — не унимался Рамлоу. — По высшей категории. Начальство просто и представить себе не могло, что ты настолько псих. Конечно, они же не видели, как ты прыгаешь без парашюта.

— А мне теперь странно, как я раньше не увидел, что вы за гниды, — Стив отодвинулся, лишая Рамлоу опоры.

— Мне правда жаль, что так вышло, — вновь подаваясь за ним, тихо сказал Рамлоу. — Ты ведь мне очень нравился. Очень сильно. Я на тебя просто слюной исходил. Или этого ты тоже не видел?

— Видел, — глядя в его жаркие темные глаза, признал Стив.

— Скажи, если бы не ГИДРА, у меня был бы шанс?

Стив хмыкнул, про себя удивляясь, что даже с обгоревшим лицом Рамлоу, кажется, просто не мог не флиртовать. 

— Все знали, что вы с Роллинзом вместе, — прямо сказал он. — Я не стал бы причиной для адюльтера.

Вокруг глаз Рамлоу собрались смешливые морщинки.

— Охренеть, Роджерс. То есть больше ничего тебе не мешало? Ни мой вид, ни характер, ни набор оборудования? И ты даже не только женщин ебёшь? И даже не только Барнса?

— Заткнись!

Кровь ударила Стиву в голову.

— То есть всё— таки только Барнса?

— Не смей. Я никогда…

— Неужели он всегда сверху? А почему вы никогда не меняетесь?

— Рамлоу! Замолчи! — Стив сам не заметил, как оказался на ногах, угрожающе нависая над Броком. — Не смей даже думать так о нём. Баки был…

— …влюблён в тебя по уши, — усилием поднимаясь на ноги, закончил Рамлоу. — Никогда не переставал тебя любить. Даже когда не помнил. Его электрошоком стирали, а вытравить это не смогли.

Сердце замерло, холодный душный ком стянулся в груди.

— Тебе-то откуда это знать?

Рамлоу хрипло засмеялся лающим неприятным смехом.

— Ёбнуться можно, какая тайна! Перед заморозкой ему вводили седативные последнего поколения, он под ними мягкий и ласковый становился, как котенок. Совсем ничего не соображал. Где он, кто он, что происходит, — Рамлоу улыбнулся хищно и беспощадно, доверительно добавил: — Но если положить его вниз лицом и пялить сзади, стонал: «Стив, Стиви, родной, пожалуйста, будь нежнее».

Люди Т’Чаллы снаружи вдруг взвыли как будто свора гиен, Стив сморгнул кровавую пелену с глаз и только тогда понял, что Рамлоу медленно поднимается перед ним с пола, а костяшки правого кулака сладостно ноют после удара.

Но, упрямо распрямившись, Рамлоу вдумчиво утёрся правой рукой, не сводя со Стива пьяного и жаркого взгляда.

— Вот это было сейчас чётко, Роджерс, я прямо как в ГИДРу вернулся, — глухо произнес он. — Будто снова Пирса увидел. Вот кто не ломался съездить по морде. Вы с ним случайно не родственники? А что, вы даже чем-то похожи. Ты ведь сейчас без работы, а тут такое место свободно. Король умер, да здравствует король! Возродишь ГИДРу, мой Капитан? Мороженный Солдат в активе уже имеется…

Новый удар в лицо сбил Брока с ног раньше, чем Стив успел удержать себя.

А, впрочем, ему не так уж сильно хотелось сдерживаться.

Рамлоу упрямо поднялся на колени, сплюнул кровь и посмотрел без тени страха в глазах:

— Хочешь, я прямо сейчас присягну тебе на верность, мой Капитан? 

— Рамлоу, — угрожающе прошипел Стив, ярость клокотала и бурлила у него в мышцах.

— Что? Ударишь человека, стоящего перед тобой на коленях? — Рамлоу склонил голову к плечу, щерясь с такой знакомой издевкой. Не поднимаясь на ноги, придвинулся ближе, положил обе руки Стиву на пояс. — Помнишь, как я в прошлый раз стоял в этой же позе? Продолжим с того, где нас прервали? — и прежде чем Стив успел хоть что-то ответить, потёрся лицом о его пах.

Возбуждение, душное и стыдное, прокатилось по всему телу, тяжко свернулось между ног, отзываясь на прикосновение.

— Мой Капитан, — довольно повторил Рамлоу, открытым ртом прижимаясь к его ширинке. — Я знал, что мы найдём с тобой общий язык.

Стив оттолкнул его от себя. Тяжело дыша, сам отступил на шаг.

— Ну что теперь не так, Роджерс?

В подсветке криокамеры его коленопреклонённая фигура смотрелась на удивление вызывающе и гордо.

— Да каким человеком ты меня считаешь, — ледяным голосом сказал Стив, — если думаешь, будто я соглашусь делать это с тобой здесь? При Баки.

— Всё-таки Баки, — фыркнул Рамлоу, удовлетворённо и рассерженно разом. Опёрся рукой о пол и поднялся. — Твой Баки, между прочим, так не ломался, когда дело доходило до секса. Хочешь, я тебе про него расскажу? В деталях. — Рамлоу повернулся лицом к камере, почти презрительно открывая Стиву незащищенный бок. — Не представляю, каково ему было с тобой. Он ведь такой жадный до ласки. Чувственный. Отзывчивый. У него вот здесь, на руке есть местечко, — Рамлоу хозяйским уверенным жестом ткнул пальцем в районе запястья, — и вот здесь, и здесь, — он указал на внутреннюю сторону локтя и чуть выше, — и возле самой подмышки. Если прижать любое пальцами, он с ума сходил от желания. Млел просто весь, извивался. Делай, что хочешь. — Размашистым движением Рамлоу погладил ладонью стекло, и с вызовом покосился на закаменевшего от ярости Роджерса: — Не знаешь, на левой руке тоже так было? Ах, да, не знаешь.

— Не прикасайся к нему!

— С чего бы это? Ты на него своих прав не заявлял. Хочу и трогаю. Знаешь ли, он ни разу не говорил мне «нет».

Стив рванулся вперёд, но Рамлоу с удивительной для покалеченного человека грацией увернулся, позволяя оттеснить себя прочь от криокамеры.

— Ты как собака на сене. Сам не ешь и других не подпускаешь. А хочешь ещё секрет про своего Баки, Роджерс? Интимный.

Застыв от поднявшейся к самому горлу ненависти, Стив угрожающе шагнул вперед.

Рамлоу, как во время тренировочных боев, чуть пританцовывал на месте, подавался то вправо, то влево короткими обманными движениями, кажется, даже сам не замечая этого. Скалился широко и довольно, глаза его мерцали, как адские угли.

— Рамлоу, молчи, — не узнавая собственного голоса, прорычал Стив. Но тот только вздёрнул подбородок и сладостно выдохнул в полный голос:

— Он смеётся после оргазма. Даже если плачет, всё равно смеется. Дикость такая!

Люди Т'Чаллы, ухавшие, стонавшие и лаявшие под звуки нервного ритмичного пульса электронной музыки за окнами, вдруг замолкли, чтоб в следующее мгновение с удвоенной силой взвыть на тысячу голосов.

И, как по сигналу, Стив и Рамлоу бросились друг на друга с такой искренней яростью, будто с первого момента их встречи в Рафте только это и было единственной, заранее известной обоим целью. И чувствуя неподатливую жёсткость мышц под своими ударами и глухую довольную боль от пропущенных атак своего бывшего товарища, Стив был искренне благодарен Рамлоу за то, что тот выжил, попался ему и по-прежнему готов был сражаться со Стивом. Они, и правда, были одной породы: бойцовские псы.

Они дрались, не думая ни о чем, сцепляясь и рыча в лица друг другу, с такой опустошающей душу злостью, примитивной, первобытной, почти животной радостью, что легко было забыть обо всем.

И пусть Брок и не мог не знать, что не был достойным противником для суперсолдата даже в своей самой лучшей форме и при поддержке ещё десяти бойцов, он не боялся, не боялся драться со Стивом. И обрушивая его ударами к подножию криокамеры, придавливая к полу, подминая тяжестью своего тела, Стив был благодарен ему за отчаянное упрямство, с которым Рамлоу извивался под ним, стараясь освободить руки, сбросить с себя, вскинуться, укусить. За то, что он не сдавался.

В своём ледяном гробу над ними Баки, казалось, чуть улыбался. Тоже одобряя. Рамлоу. Его. Их обоих.

— Ублюдок, — прошипел Стив, вцепившись в мощную шею Рамлоу, вздрагивая от постыдных волн невольного удовольствия, когда, прогибаясь под ним, тот сквозь ткань прижимался и ёрзал своим стояком по возбуждённому члену Стива. Жёсткие пальцы царапали ему руки, пытаясь оторвать их от шеи. В совсем почерневших от боли и адреналина глазах Рамлоу плескалось торжество.

«Я хотел убиться. Убиться об тебя».

Стив резко разжал руки, дёрнулся назад, сверху глядя, как Рамлоу зашёлся хриплым кашлем, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, непроизвольно закрывая шею обожжёнными руками.

— Я тебя не простил, Рамлоу, — всё ещё не слишком хорошо контролируя себя, прошипел на него Стив, выплёскивая яд обиды из самых глубин своего существа. — Я тебя не простил. И не прощу.

— А хочешь, — сражаясь с собственным горлом, едва разборчиво, но всё так же упрямо прохрипел Рамлоу, — хочешь, расскажу тебе, как он целуется?

— Да есть способ заткнуть тебя или нет? — взревел Стив и...

Импресарио, в сороковые годы придумавший для пропагандистского тура слоган «Капитан Америка, человек с планом» и давно уже как сгнивший в земле после этого, никогда ещё не был настолько неправ. В том, что сделал Стив, не было никакого плана. Никакого смысла. Никакой логики. Одна только ненависть и ярость.

Он обрушился на Рамлоу сверху и впился своим ртом в его приоткрытые в попытке продышаться изрезанные шрамами губы. Это нельзя было назвать поцелуем. Стив не щадил, Стив буквально физически затыкал Рамлоу своим ртом, силой сминая губы, вторгаясь языком внутрь и требуя покорности.

На секунду Рамлоу растерялся, а потом вдруг искренне самозабвенно застонал, обхватил спину Стива руками и весь подался навстречу, отвечая, целуя и кусая в ответ.

Происходящее невозможно было сравнить ни с одним из немногочисленных поцелуев, случившихся в жизни Стива: во вкусе Рамлоу была освежающая целительная боль, почти горечь, жажда... отчаянье. Это был вкус обманутого доверия, предательства, вины и расплаты.

Стив вдавливал Рамлоу в пол и всё никак не мог насытиться им.

Тюремная майка затрещала, разъезжаясь в захвате его рук. И, приподнявшись над ним, Стив в полной мере мог насладиться всей картиной пожара и крушения Трискелиона, клеймом впечатанной в тело Рамлоу. Тот лишь с насмешкой глянул на него снизу, так знакомо, так бесстрашно бросая вызов, что Стив не смог устоять.

С гневным хрипением он подался вперед, вылизывая и кусая его шрамы. Такие же бугристые, темные, раздражённые на вид и на ощупь, как и рубцы на спине и на груди вокруг протеза Баки. То, что эти неоспоримые свидетельства пережитой боли достались двойному агенту, предателю, лжецу, в то время, как собственное тело Стива обречено было полностью восстанавливаться без единой отметины, без тончайших царапин на месте шрамов, ощущалось жестокой несправедливостью, насмешкой судьбы. Как если бы Рамлоу каким-то образом отобрал у него и это право быть ближе к Баки.

Содрогаясь от горя и чёрной зависти, Стив тёрся лицом об эти шрамы, будто мог стереть их. Как хотел бы стереть печати плена и рабства с кожи Баки, забрать их, забрать себе.

Рамлоу еле слышно стонал, посмеивался и что-то неразборчиво хрипел, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Стива, и от ощущения его живого тела — побеждённого, готового уступить, подчиниться воле сильнейшего — желание тёмной бурей бурлило в животе. Желание овладеть. Им. Рамлоу.

— Я не простил тебя, — в очередной уже раз пытаясь что-то доказать этим, прошептал Стив ему в шею, лёжа у Рамлоу на груди, на ощупь стягивая с него тюремные штаны.

— Так накажи меня, — страстно выдохнул ему в волосы Рамлоу, помогая избавить себя от остатков одежды. — Так будет правильно.

И что-то внутри Стива вдруг застыло холодным древком, как если бы слабый, но строгий женский голос — голос его матери, вдруг сказал внутри него: «Нет».

— Нет, — глотая воздух с таким трудом, как не дышал после сыворотки и после тяжелейших забегов, Стив отстранился, садясь на пятки между раздвинутыми ногами Рамлоу. Сжал кулаки, убирая от его тела руки. — Нет. Я не насилую людей. Никогда.

— Роджерс, не дури, — зло взметнулся вслед за ним Рамлоу и неожиданно обхватил обеими ладонями его щеки, заглянул в лицо совсем близко-близко. — Насилие — это когда против воли. А я согласен. Слышишь, я согласен. Я говорю тебе «да».

Он смотрел в глаза так жадно, с таким отчаяньем, будто, поманив обещаниями рая, Стив вдруг решил отобрать у него разом последний глоток и последнее причастие. Густая смесь из неверия, нежелания верить и... страха кипела в его глазах. Страха быть отвергнутым вот прямо сейчас и уже навсегда.

Роджерс не двигался, не шевелился. Не пытался убрать его руки от своего лица.

— Чёрт с тобой, Капитан. На все твоя воля, — Рамлоу будто прощаясь, погладил его по щеке и упрямо откинулся на пол перед ним. Глядя прямо, не отводя глаз. Слизнул кровь с треснувшей от злобных поцелуев губы. — Я согласен. Но ты не заставишь меня умолять об этом.

Голый, поверженный, гордый, как король.

Его хотелось до боли.

Именно такого.

Но...

Медленно, мышцами спины чувствуя, как спадают державшие его невидимые колодки, Стив наклонился над ним и снова поцеловал Рамлоу в губы. По-прежнему властно, требовательно, но уже не жестоко. Зажатый между их животами член Рамлоу ощутимо дёрнулся, внезапно почти на грани от одного этого нового поцелуя.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, и Стив замер, нависая над ним и глядя в лицо, Рамлоу, едва скрывая облегчение, сообщил:

— Да, я понял, ты не насилуешь людей. Тогда, блядь, дай мне минуту. У меня кое-что есть на этот случай. — Он повернулся на бок, потянулся за своими штанами и, морщась от дополнительной нагрузки на измученные мышцы плеч, вытащил из кармана плоскую банку без названия. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Роджерса, открывая её, сказал: — Мазь для рубцов. От стянутости кожи. Доктор Опра дала мне, чтобы размягчать мышцы. Используем по назначению.

Рамлоу подмигнул, и Стив усилием заставил себя снова отстраниться от него, наблюдая, как Рамлоу набирает на пальцы бесцветную жирную мазь, как морщится и одновременно с удовольствием выдыхает, проникая ими в себя.

Стив расстегнул ширинку и сам потянулся к мази, но Рамлоу свободной рукой оттолкнул его кисть и сам умело огладил мозолистыми пальцами его член, размазывая по нему их импровизированную смазку.

Удовольствие вспыхнуло с утроенной силой, заставляя Стива зажмуриться и запрокинуть голову назад. Было так приятно, что он едва разобрал, как Рамлоу усмехнулся:

— Мне всегда везло на мужиков с большими хуями.

А потом Стив лег на него, вжимаясь членом туда, где все уже было мокро и скользко для него, доверяя Рамлоу чуть направлять себя, хотя он справился бы и без его помощи.

— Блядь, поверить не могу, что это взаправду, — как-то беспомощно признал Рамлоу, и Стив хмыкнул в ответ и произнес:

— Брось, ты явно это планировал, когда выпрашивал у доктора мазь.

— Отъебись, Роджерс. Всё-то ты знаешь.

— Стив, меня зовут Стив, — сказал Стив прямо перед тем, как толкнулся внутрь. — И сейчас я ебу тебя.

С изнанки Рамлоу ощущался совершенно иначе. Уязвимый, не так, как женщина, но тоже. Нежный. Тугой. И сопротивлялся с тем же упорством.

Стив легко мог бы взять свое силой. Всё его заточенное для боя тело хотело этого. 

Но он не насиловал.

Войдя примерно на треть, он качнулся немного взад-вперёд, замер, ожидая, когда мышцы привыкнут.

— Рамлоу, скажи, когда ты будешь готов.

— Зови меня Брок. Я не ебусь в жопу с теми, с кем я по фамилии, — Рамлоу всё ещё демонстрировал браваду, но после сглотнул, как-то беспомощно и открыто, на миг закусил губу и приказал: — А теперь найди уже у себя яйца и наконец ебись, как мужик.

Его ноги сдавили бедра Стива, упираясь так, чтобы не дать Рамлоу избежать вторжения, руки обхватили спину, и тупые ногти упёрлись в трапециевидные мышцы, готовые царапать.

Но Стив не чувствовал всего этого по отдельности, весь сосредоточенный в том месте, где он сдерживал себя внутри Рамлоу, он просто разом ощутил: теперь можно. Качнулся назад и единым неотвратимо мощным движением загнал почти до упора.

Брок без единого звука прогнулся под ним, выламываясь в спине, невольно зажмурив глаза и распахнув рот.

И Стив больше не сдерживался.

За окнами внизу, крича, как звери, неистовствовали в доисторическом диком танце люди Ваканды.

У ног невозмутимого в своем сне Зимнего Солдата одно животное имело другое.

— Хотел тебя, — бездумно, бессмысленно шептал Брок. — Так давно, так сильно хотел тебя. — Хнычущие горловые звуки невольно вырывались из него вперемешку со словами. — Как пацан запал на тебя. Знал, что нельзя. Так сильно хотел.

— Боец ГИДРы… хотел… врага ГИДРы? — надеясь, что его голос звучит язвительно, в три захода выдохнул Стив.

— Яйцам не прикажешь, — фыркнул в ответ Брок, жадно оглаживая ладонями его спину. — К тому же, пока ты сам не знал… на кого работаешь, ты ощущался, как командир.

— Нравилось меня дурить, да?

— Нравилось смотреть, какой ты… безбашенный псих, — Рамлоу снова скалился, глядя ему в лицо, хотя на каждом рывке Стива внутрь, его брови и верхняя губа вздрагивали-прогибались вверх. — Хотелось быть с тобой рядом, хотелось руками трогать твою дурь.

— В лифте… тоже хотелось трогать? — резко спросил Стив и, удерживая себя на одной руке, потянулся второй, нащупал член Брока, обхватил, уверенно повёл кулаком взад-вперёд в такт своим движения.

— Чёрт, Ро… джерс, — беспомощно застонал Рамлоу, толкаясь ему в руку. — В лифте… я зассал, как никогда в жизни. Знал же, что ты всех нас натянешь.

— Предателям нет пощады.

— Врагам тоже.

— Ничего личного, да? Жалеешь теперь, что остановил Роллинза, когда вы поставили меня на колени, и он целился мне в затылок у… моста Рузвельта? Он бы выстрелил, это точно. Как считаешь, он бы сделал это, невзирая на твой приказ, если б знал, что будет дальше?

Брок зарычал, пытаясь сжечь Роджерса пылающим взглядом.

— Не смей говорить о нём, когда шуруешь хуем у меня в заднице!

И, чёрт, нельзя было так делать, нельзя. Но Стив умел перенимать приемы противника, и так сладко было оплатить Броку его же монетой. Видеть на его лице, ощущать во всем его теле то, как больно ему от этих слов.

— Я думаю, он бы вышиб мне мозги, если бы только мог вообразить, что ты ляжешь под меня и раздвинешь ноги. Твой Джек.

— Роджерс! — Рамлоу всем телом рванулся, забился, пытаясь сбросить с себя Стива.

Это была короткая, бессмысленная, обречённая с самого начала борьба.

И трахать его, преодолевая протест и сопротивление, было только слаще и слаще.

Под хнычущий вой и стонущее пение народа Ваканды, Стив прижал руки Рамлоу по обе стороны от его лица, упоённо, неистово толкаясь в него. Тот смотрел с ненавистью и злобой в глазах, потом отвернулся, прижавшись к полу изуродованной щекой.

— Твоя взяла. Доёбывай меня и слезай на хрен, Роджерс, — хмуро произнёс он, смиряясь.

И, наверно, в этот самый момент Стив, наконец, почувствовал, что Рамлоу больше не возбуждён, что он теперь просто ждет, пока все закончится.

Пока насилие закончится.

Стив так резко отпрянул назад, буквально выдирая себя наружу, что Брок невольно ахнул и скривился.

Стив сел на пятки. От звуков собственного пульса и учащенного дыхания шумело в ушах. Всё тело его гудело, как колокол после удара. По шее и спине щекотно сбегали капли пота. В прохладном от работы мощных кондиционеров воздухе его продрало ознобом.

Брок тоже был весь мокрый, покрытый мурашками. И тяжело дышал. Дополняя щедрую палитру ожоговых рубцов, тут и там на нём уже успели налиться синяки, оставшиеся после недавней драки. Заметив, что Стив смотрит на него, Брок злобно зашипел, вцепился в свои штаны и скорее натянул их на себя. Потом, сжав зубы, поднялся на ноги и целенаправленно похромал к дверям.

Стив молча смотрел, с каким немым упрямством он двигается. Смотрел на прямую гордую спину своего врага.

— Рамлоу, — окликнул он. Он просто не мог не спросить: — Зачем ты всё это делаешь? Чего ты хочешь добиться?

Рамлоу остановился уже почти у самых дверей, повернулся и прямо посмотрел на Стива.

Он смотрел так, что Стив готов был поклясться, что сейчас его пошлют на хуй, но…

— Права войти в твою команду, — с тихой злостью, почти с сожалением бросил Рамлоу. — Снова сражаться под твоим командованием, рядом с тобой, а не против. — Брок чуть пожал плечами и криво усмехнулся. — Я подумал, раз вы теперь вне закона, может быть, ты не станешь с излишней щепетильностью ковыряться в служебной биографии того, кто хочет быть твоим бойцом. Я бы хотел. — Он фыркнул, будто сказал какую-то шутку, и снова повернулся к двери. — Тупая была идея, да?

Стив молча смотрел на него, катая желваки на скулах.

— Блядь. Кроссбоунс, отродье ГИДРы, заклятый враг Капитана Америки, я даже дверь открыть не могу, — не оборачиваясь к нему, с горьким смешком признал Рамлоу, поведя рукой вдоль сенсорной панели у входа.

Стив встал, заправился и подошёл к нему.

— Рамлоу… — начал он, открывая дверь, но Брок покачал головой и перебил его.

— Знаю-знаю, ты не простил меня. Проехали.

— Я… Извини меня, Брок, — Стив просто не мог не сказать этого. — Мне жаль, что я сказал это про Роллинза. Больше это не повторится.

— Ну… спасибо? — Брок дёрнул правым плечом, грустно улыбнулся, не поворачиваясь к Стиву лицом.

Стив обернулся к криокапсуле. По всему выходило, что ему стоило уйти сейчас с Броком. Как ни хотелось остаться с Баки, обманывая себя хрупкой иллюзией того, что Баки не всё равно сейчас, но Стив старался быть честен.

— Завтра я скажу, чтобы его разморозили. Хочешь присутствовать?

Пение за окнами постепенно стихало, всё больше превращаясь в негромкое хныканье и вздохи.

Баки не осуждал и не одобрял их. Обоих.

***  
4  
***

На этот раз приходить в себя оказалось легче, чем обычно. Тело ещё не слушалось, лежало, распростёртое равнодушным куском мороженого мяса. Но хотя бы дышать не было больно, и голова не ощущалась такой пустой, как обычно.

Все это было пугающе приятно. Подозрительно пугающе приятно.

Ну, хватит тянуть.

Солдат как мог медленно выдохнул и открыл глаза.

Низко-низко над ним склонялся человек с самым родным на свете лицом. В его глазах была тревога и нежность, между светлыми бровями залегла знакомая морщинка.

Стив.

Стив! Стив!

Баки постарался пошевелиться, показать, сказать ему, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Тише, лежи, Бак, — улыбнулся Роджерс. — Ты у своих. — Стив вдруг взял его руку, поднял к своему лицу, быстро коснулся губами и решительно заговорил, отвечая на ещё незаданный вопрос: — Нет, никакой глобальной беды нет. И… мы не нашли способа убрать твои коды. Еще не нашли. Бак, прости меня, но я понял одну вещь. Так… — Стив махнул свободной рукой над столом, над застывшим на нём едва чувствительным ещё телом Баки, — не должно быть. И так больше не будет. Я не допущу. Я всегда буду рядом. Я никому не позволю добраться до тебя. Никому не дам подчинить тебя. Я не допущу этого. Мы не допустим, — Стив бросил взгляд на кого-то, стоявшего по другую сторону его койки.

Баки растерянно моргнул и непроизвольно повернулл голову влево.

Даже с безобразными шрамами на полрожи не узнать физиономию Командира Рамлоу было довольно сложно. Тот ощерился в широкой улыбке, как и Стив наклонился ближе к Солдату и издевательски сладким голосом отчётливо, раздельно произнёс:

— Хайль Гидра.

Если бы Баки не был Зимним Солдатом, он, возможно, и не уловил бы, что произошло в следующий миг. Но он был Зимним Солдатом и даже в таком состоянии непроизвольно отследил молниеносный сокрушительный удар, отшвырнувший Рамлоу прочь от него.

— Тупейшая шутка, Рамлоу, — низко и угрожающе прокомментировал Стив.

Шутка. Тупая шутка.

Присутствия Рамлоу это все равно не объясняло, но глубоко внутри Солдата будто разом разжались холодные тиски обреченности.

— А, по-моему, вышло смешно, — чувствуя, как растягивается в улыбке его рот, как мог отчётливее прохрипел Баки и чуть шевельнул пальцами, незаметно погладив Стива по небритой щеке.

***  
5  
***

Голые и бесстыдные, как Адам и Ева до грехопадения в райском саду, они лежали на огромной растерзанной постели в апартаментах с видом на сад в Ваканде. Только уже после грехопадения. Дьявол-искуситель лежал в той же постели вместе с ними. Тоже голый. Тоже растерзанный.

Барнс прятал глаза, закрывая лицо сгибом уцелевшей руки, и всё никак не мог перестать смеяться. Слева от него Стив парадоксально хозяйским и одновременно благоговейным движением гладил его бок и бедро. Справа завозился и сел Рамлоу.

— Вот, честно, не пойму, вы старые кобели или молодые. Дорвались, наконец, друг до друга, — он потянулся, хрустнув, казалось, сразу всеми суставами. — Ладно, я курить, так что дальше давайте как-нибудь без меня.

Все еще посмеиваясь и широко улыбаясь, Баки потянулся и поймал его за запястье. Без слов требуя, чтобы он остался.

— Клешню отцепил, Солдат, — с хорошо знакомой мягкой угрозой в голосе прошипел Рамлоу и, заметив, как без единого слова напрягся рядом Стив, тут же переключился на него: — Вот серьезно, Стив, еби его дальше сам. Ты же у нас здоровяк, наскребёшь пороху, чтобы отодрать такую ненасытную дыру, как у Зимней бляди.

В следующий миг Рамлоу слетел с кровати с такой силой и скоростью, что порыв воздуха сдул на лицо Солдату несколько прядей волос.

— Не смей. Никогда. Так говорить о нём, — поднимаясь в постели на колени, чтобы увидеть, куда свалился Рамлоу, выдохнул Роджерс.

— Или что? — упрямо спросил снизу Рамлоу, вытирая разбитую губу. — Снова мне врежешь? Я уже, знаешь, привыкать начал.

— Снова уроню на тебя дом, — без тени иронии пообещал Стив.

— Стиви, брось. Ну его на хер, — фыркнул Баки, прогибаясь, заполняя собой пространство между ними. — Ты что, ещё не понял? Ему это просто нравится, — Баки широко улыбнулся, сверху вниз поглядывая на сидящего на полу Рамлоу. — Он же нарочно нарывается, потому что он чёртов мазохист. — Барнс развернулся, надавил ладонью Стиву на грудь, заставляя его сесть на пятки и забираясь ему на колени, загрёб рукой взлохмаченные светлые волосы, потёрся носом о скулу Стива. — Серьёзно, Стиви, ну сколько можно бить инвалида?

— От инвалида слышу! — огрызнулся, вставая на ноги, Рамлоу. — У меня хотя бы все конечности на месте.

— У тебя мозгов не хватает, — всем телом прижимаясь к Роджерсу, лениво ласкаясь о него, парировал Баки. — Иди-иди уже. Побереги себя.

— Чёрт, в наморднике ты мне нравился куда больше, — себе под нос пробубнил Брок.

***

(пятью часами ранее)

Баки сидел всё на том же смотровом столе, на котором пришёл в себя, ждал, пока ему докапают глюкозу внутривенно, чуть нервно болтал ногами и косился на Стива, ни на минуту не сводящего с него глаз во время сжатого рассказа про освобождение команды из Рафта.

— Так странно видеть тебя небритым, — в повисшей паузе неловко пробормотал Баки.

— Всё меняется, — Стив кратко пожал плечами.

Рамлоу выразительно хмыкнул, и Баки почти с облегчением переключился на него:

— Ну, что касается того, где ты разжился аппетитной поджаристой корочкой, я примерно могу догадаться, Командир, но вот кто это тебе так красиво рожу разукрасил?

Рамлоу потрогал пальцем кровоподтёк на скуле и только хмыкнул.

— Это я, — без колебания признал Стив и, не оправдываясь, а просто констатируя факт, добавил: — Не смог себя сдержать. Он говорил про тебя такие гадости, Бак. Я избил его, а потом трахнул.

«Все меняется» — эхом прозвучало у Барнса в ушах. Он растерянно посмотрел на Стива, потом на ухмыляющегося Брока, а потом спросил:

— Говорил гадости? То есть… это было так просто? — Баки закинул голову назад, позволяя волосам скользнуть по его плечам назад, красуясь, как когда-то давно, как всегда это было в его природе: — Если это всё, что для этого нужно, Стиви, поверь, я тебе столько гадостей про меня расскажу. Таких, каких Рамлоу и представить себе не мог... Трахнешь меня потом?

Стив заметно сглотнул, протянул руку и прижал ладонь к щеке Баки:

— Конечно, Бак. Не надо гадостей. Боже мой, конечно.

— И это только ёбанный вторник, блядь, — со смехом фыркнул возле них Рамлоу.

***

В новенькой пачке не хватало двух сигарет. Брок не представлял, как Солдат умудрился их увести, но ни на минуту не усомнился в том, что это был он. Тем не менее, Брок с удовольствием сам покурил на кухне под чёрный кофе, вслушиваясь в тягуче приятные протесты собственного помятого тела. Потом, не торопясь, принял душ, причесал перед зеркалом остатки волос, на автомате почистил зубы. Чуть растерянно усмехнулся в ответ глянувшей на него из беспристрастного стекла помятой разбитой морде.

Развернулся и решительным шагом возвратился в спальню Капитана грёбанной Америки. О, бывшего Капитана Америки. Капитана Роджерса. Стива Роджерса. Стива.

Стива и его Баки.

Когда Брок вошёл и притворил за собой дверь, эти двое никак не показали, что заметили его возвращение. Они предсказуемо были полностью заняты друг другом.

Оттуда, где стоял Брок, открывался отличный вид на широкую спину Солдата, сидевшего на кровати на пятках. Ни диспропорция из-за отсутствия левой руки, ни пламенеющие на боках и лопатках параллельные полосы царапин не портили этого внушительного зрелища. Его бёдра ритмично и плавно двигались между раскинутых по обе стороны от них длинных ног Роджерса. Без спешки, ровно, неотвратимо и ласково. Будто волны набегали на берег.

Это было так просто и красиво.

— А ты поправился, Зимний, — не удержавшись, мурлыкнул Брок, забираясь позади него на кровать, потёрся носом о лопатку Барнса, поглаживая его бока. Глянул через его плечо на раскинувшегося на спине Стива.

Выглядевшего совершенно неприлично счастливым. То, как он смотрел на своего Баки... Да явись ему Иисус Христос, он бы на него так не смотрел.

Брок прикусил Барнсу плечо, медленно скользнул своей корявой ладонью вниз по его правой руке, поддерживающей бедро Стива. Уверенно прижал над локтем, довольно хмыкнув, когда Баки предсказуемо дёрнулся, сбиваясь со своего ритма, толкнулся быстрее и резче так, что Роджерс невольно застонал, вцепляясь ладонями в одеяло, прогибаясь всем блестящим от пота идеальным телом.

— Брок, ты ж уходить собирался. Забыл, где твоя комната? — тихо огрызнулся на него Баки. — Тогда ложись и жди своей очереди. Будь человеком.

Рамлоу не стал спорить, широко лизнул рубцы на его плече и устроился справа от них на боку, просто любуясь происходящим и позволяя зрелищу увлечь себя.

И, наверно, это было глупо, но с ними было так хорошо и спокойно. Он никогда бы не подумал, что будет ощущать себя с ними так. Никогда не подумал бы, что у него будет шанс узнать, что можно ощущать в одной постели сразу с двумя суперсолдатами…

Солдат… Баки любил своего Стива самозабвенно и сладостно, едва ли не больше упиваясь возможностью дарить удовольствие, чем получать его. Сам охуенно красивый, даже несмотря на свое увечье, он смотрел на Стива, будто на чудо. И тот так же смотрел на него в ответ, отдаваясь легко и без вопросов.

Они были так хороши, так искренне влюблены друг в друга, что в груди щемило от нежности к ним. И тяжело тянуло от желания низ живота.

Он просто обязан был полапать руками их совершенство.

Брок поймал Стива за запястье и потянул его ладонь себе к своему члену.

— Брок, я же просил! — Баки отбросил его руку, глянул осуждающе, но не сердито. — Руки нечем занять? Возьми смазку, подготовься пока. Я уже почти всё.

И едва договорив, Баки низко зарычал, снова сбиваясь с плавного ритма, двигаясь всё быстрее и хаотичней, склонился вперёд, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Роджерса.

— Да, так, сейчас, мой родной, — нежно прошептал тот ему в макушку, обеими руками обнимая своего Баки, крепко прижимая его к себе, пока тот крупно вздрагивал у него в руках.

Брок только фыркнул, подобрал отлетевший на пол полупустой тюбик смазки и основательно смазал себя, глядя, как Баки дрожит под огромными руками Роджерса. Когда Барнс, ещё не переставая трястись всем телом, вдруг с громким всхлипом втянул воздух на груди Стива, Брок только глаза прикрыл:

— Серьёзно? Что опять?

Плечи Баки мелко затряслись и в просторной спальне отчётливо прозвучали первые рвущиеся на свободу, ещё слабые звуки неудержимого смеха.

— Баки, — довольно улыбнулся Стив, потираясь носом о его макушку. — Мой Баки.

— Стив, ну охренеть, сделай с ним что-нибудь, — вмешался Рамлоу.

И будто по его просьбе, Роджерс перевернулся, подминая Баки собой, зачарованно глянул на его посветлевшее от радости лицо и принялся быстро, беспорядочно легко целовать его смеющиеся губы. Барнс счастливо вздохнул под ним, взъерошил волосы Стива, всё ещё посмеиваясь между короткими поцелуями и нежно сказал:

— Очередь Брока, родной.

Стив только кивнул ему, ещё раз поцеловал в подбородок и распрямился над ним. Когда он со смешливым вызовом глянул на Брока, тот невольно подумал, что, наверно, на самом деле, не ожидал, что они это всерьёз.

— Ты готов? — спросил Стив, прекрасный и устрашающе распалённый, возбуждённый, нависая над ним. Спросил шутливо, но вместе с тем одновременно серьёзно. — Хочешь меня?

— Издеваешься, Роджерс? Нет, я с вами в постели ради компромата лежу. — Брок развёл колени, не оставляя путей для отступления.

— Я осторожно, — шепнул Стив, склоняясь над ним, направляя себя и решительно толкаясь внутрь.

— Не… обязательно, — разом задыхаясь от болезненного удовольствия, прохрипел Брок. — Уважай меня, ебись, как мужик.

Ещё одна рука, помимо сжавших его бёдра могучих лап Роджерса, самоуверенно погладила его по животу. Барнс устроился совсем близко, прижался справа, ткнулся носом возле уха, лизнул вдоль линии челюсти вниз, а потом вверх, к тому, что там осталось от уха.

— Стив, он правда любит грубее, — мягко прошептал в его кожу Барнс. — Я же тебе говорил, что он мазохист.

— Иди к чёрту, Барнс, — млея от дразнящего ощущения его прикосновений на фоне всё нарастающих, мощно набирающих темп и амплитуду рывков Роджерса, промычал Брок, притягивая его к себе за волосы и жадно целуя в порочный рот.

— Я рад, что ты спасся, Командир, — прошептал Барнс. — Что бы там ни было, я рад, что ты жив. Я рад, что ты любишь Стива.

Баки выпрямился, обнимая теперь уже своего Роджерса, целуя его губы так, что тот окончательно потерял контроль над своими движениями, тараня Брока до звёзд в глазах.

Потяжелевший член Барнса тоже с интересом вдавился в бедро Брока.

— Эй, Солдат, — ничего не соображая от упоения бешеным напором внутри, беспощадным и желанным вторжением мощного горячего тела, позвал Брок. — Не хочешь присоединиться?

— Дурак, мы тебя напополам разъебашим, если вместе, — фыркнул Баки, но потянулся любопытной рукой, гладя растянутое кольцо ануса там, где в него вторгался член.

Стив и Рамлоу застонали в один голос, и Баки только вновь засмеялся.

— Брок, только не говори ничего сейчас, — прохрипел Стив в лицо Рамлоу, наклоняясь так близко над ним, почти задевая губы губами. — Не хочу ничего испортить в этот раз.

— Ладно, Кэп, — сам приподнимаясь ему навстречу, выдохнул Брок. — Но уж и ты помолчи тогда.

Стив кивнул и жадно впился в его рот, все так же неумело, ударяясь зубами о зубы, впиваясь, как в кусок мяса.

На деле вживую с ним было в сто раз круче, чем в самых смелых фантазиях Брока. И так хотелось сказать ему об этом сейчас, когда всё что угодно, любые признания могли сойти за бессмысленный трёп в постели:

— Стив, — выдохнул он между поцелуями, но Стив только взвыл и прошептав: «Ну, просил же тебя, помолчи», — снова заткнул его поцелуем.

— Парни, у меня есть решение вашей проблемы, — мурлыкнул у уха Барнс, обжигая горячим дыханием шею. — Я, правда, изначально планировал отсосать тебе… ммм… прямо в процессе. Но могу точно также занять тебя, — Зимний Солдат с чувством потёрся собственным членом о бедро Брока. — Ты не против? Тебе же хотелось нас обоих.

Брок мог только кивнуть, едва сдерживаясь от резко увеличившегося напора рывков Стива внутри.

— Стиви?

— Командуй, Бак.

— Тогда придержи коней.

Это могло показаться невозможным, просто физически нереальным, но Роджерс мгновенно подчинился, застыл, опираясь на руки, лишь закусил губу, тяжело и часто дыша через нос.

— Хорошо, — Баки быстро коснулся губами его плеча, заставляя выпрямиться в спине, одновременно Брок почувствовал его пальцы на своей левой ляжке и, поняв, чего хочет от него Барнс, решительно перекинул ногу через колени Роджерса, поворачиваясь на бок.

С таким знатным хуем внутри это называлось «почувствуй себя свиньей на вертеле»: у Брока дыхание перехватило от передоза ощущений, под веками побелело, и он лишь с запозданием уловил, что застонал в голос, в то время как Роджерс над ним зарычал, словно зверь.

Если бы Брок был хотя бы лет на десять моложе и не кончил незадолго до этого в сладко разъёбанной Стивом и абсолютно скользкой после него заднице Баки, он бы спустил прямо разом.

Но и так он, похоже, все-таки выпал на несколько секунд из реальности, потому что Стив успел устроиться позади него, прижимая Брока спиной к своей великолепной груди и дыша ему в шею, а отставной Asset ГИДРы споро и без малейшего стыда устроился перед ними валетиком и ткнулся своим членом в изуродованную щёку Рамлоу. Одновременно с этим Стив поднял левую ногу Брока, подцепив её под коленом, и открывая своему Баки полный доступ к их нижнему региону.

— Баки, — явно сдерживаясь уже из последних сил, с интонацией мольбы выдохнул Роджерс.

— Сейчас, родной, — Рамлоу почувствовал дыхание Барнса на внутренней поверхности своей ноги, у себя в паху. — На счёт «три». Но, чур, в следующий раз, когда мы делаем это бутербродом, я буду маслицем.

— Что? — растерянно переспросил Роджерс, одновременно с тем, как Баки сказал «раз».

— Он имеет в виду, когда решим трахнуться паровозиком, он хочет быть посередине, — пытаясь поймать губами открытую розовую головку члена, хмыкнул Рамлоу, в то время, как на счет «два» Барнс огладил ладонью его яйца, и, кажется, пальцами — мошонку Роджерса.

— Три! — довольно объявил Баки, одновременно толкаясь в рот Броку, сам обхватывая его губами и ныряя рукой глубже, дальше между ног Стива.

И Стив сорвался.

Казалось, он ебал их обоих.

Брок будто попал под молотилку. Его почти мутило от удовольствия, и всё, что он мог, подхваченный и смятый этим девятым валом, это отчаянно сосать восхитительно толстый член Барнса, обеими руками вцепившись в его длинные патлы и прижимая к себе его голову, пока Стив в бешеном ритме вбивал его член в глотку Барнса. В какой-то миг он краем сознания уловил, что его пальцы столкнулись с пальцами Роджерса, а в другой миг, что лапища Роджерса жадно лапает задницу Баки, подталкивая её им навстречу. Сука Барнс ещё и довольно мурлыкал горлом, добавляя приправ к и без того адски горячему чили.

Бесспорно, у Брока в жизни был как классный, так и экстремально классный секс, но, кажется, он впервые потерялся в собственном теле, не соображая, где у него руки и ноги, и что он пытается ими сделать. Он горел и сходил с ума от жёсткого ритма внутри себя, от вкуса и распирающей страсти Барнса у себя во рту, от их властности, от запредельно уже сладкой послушности собственного рта, от того, что он был в постели с ними обоими.

Роджерс зарычал, бесконтрольно кусая его плечи и шею, крепче обхватил поперёк груди, неосознанно жестоко зажав между пальцами сосок. И Брок пропал, в агонии выплескиваясь в рот Барнсу, в то время как Роджерс мощно и ощутимо кончал у него внутри, будто стреляя ему вдоль хребта.

Как ни стыдно, Брок всё-таки отключился. Потому что когда он смог снова соображать, над ним снова заливался Барнс, радостно доводя себя до финала рукой и брызгая ему на скулу, на щеку и ухо, на шею, и, очевидно, аналогично на прижавшегося к нему сзади Роджерса.

— Боже, как жрать хочется, — плотоядно вздохнул сзади Стив, и Брок закинул левую руку назад и погладил его по голове.

«Я больше не подведу тебя, Стив», — промолчал он и, глянув снизу вверх на по-ребячьи довольное лицо однорукого Зимнего Солдата, мысленно добавил: — «Ты не пожалеешь о том, что простил меня, Баки».

— В следующий раз, — объявил он вслух, — я сверху.

— Хорошо, мой горелый пирожочек, — сквозь смех промурлыкал Баки. — Стив, ты только глянь, какой он милый, когда пытается выглядеть крутым и суровым?

— Я не с тобой сейчас разговариваю, — огрызнулся на него Брок.

— Как скажешь, поджаристая булочка, — в тон Барнсу сообщил ему в шею Стив.

И они оба залились счастливым мальчишеским смехом.

 

***  
+1  
***

Готовясь к вылету, команда Роджерса собралась в тени крыла самолёта, укрываясь от беспощадного полуденного солнца Ваканды.

Потому что грёбанный телефон Стива всё-таки зазвонил.

Несмотря на жару, все стояли в полной форме. С мрачными и сосредоточенными лицами.

И смотрели на Стива.

На челюсти которого почти так же стремительно, как проявился, исчезал красивый цветной синяк.

Что ж, пусть Стив и не ожидал удара в лицо, хотя бы сбить с ног его Броку не удалось.

— Что бы ты, блядь, сгорел, — прохрипел Брок яростно и зло, и по его бешеным чёрным глазам было видно, что он раздумывает, а не ударить ли ещё раз.

— Брок, ты сдурел? — тёмная фигура Баки втёрлась между ними, закрывая своей спиной Стива. — Что за хрень на тебя нашла?

— Он… — Брок осуждающе указал на все ещё растерянно трясущего головой после удара Стива. — Он обещал… — Брок поймал его взгляд и повторил: — Ты мне обещал. Обещал взять меня в команду. Блядь, да я столько времени ебусь с вами обоими, и всё ещё недостаточно хорош для тебя, так? Это что для тебя шутка, Кэп? Какого хуя? Какого хуя я тогда вообще тут делаю?

— Брок, остынь, — Барнс мягко положил обе руки: живую правую и свою новую, переблёскивающую золотом на стыках пластин — ему на плечи, сдерживая и успокаивая.

— Значит, скрываться по лесам, пока вы вне закона, я гожусь, — через его плечо яростно фыркнул Брок. — А спасать мир из реальной вселенской жопы — рожей не вышел? Биография подмочена? Это нечестно, Роджерс. Это, блядь, по-мудацки!

— Брок, — Баки шумно вздохнул, мягко оглаживая напряжённого Брока по плечам. — Ты ведь знаешь, что такое резервные войска?

— В нашем случае, это, видимо, те, относительно кого нельзя быть уверенным, что не пальнут тебе в спину, — уже тише прорычал Брок.

— Брок, послушай, — Баки обеими ладонями поймал его лицо, заставляя смотреть на себя. — Брок, не тупи. Ты единственный в нашей команде, про кого весь грёбаный мир ещё не знает, что он один из нас. Единственный, на кого никогда и не подумают, что ты был с нами, если вселенская жопа выйдет из-под контроля. Или неприятности начнутся уже после этого. Брок, нам больше некого оставить в резерве. Нам не на кого будет рассчитывать, если мы сразу же спалим, что ты один из нас. Это ты понимаешь?

Брок неохотно кивнул, и Баки, не стесняясь, при всех быстро, благодарно поцеловал его в губы.

— А почему он не мог мне тоже самое объяснить? — явно всё ещё дуясь, Брок хмуро глянул на Роджерса.

И тогда Баки сам обернулся к Стиву и широко заулыбался.

— А ты разве не понял? Он просто мазохист. Ну, что поделать, с детства любит он получать по морде.

Барнс вдруг засмеялся, открыто и весело, невольно вызывая этим как у Стива, так и у Брока вполне однозначно неуместную сейчас реакцию. Отсмеявшись, Барнс с нежностью глянул по очереди на них обоих и сказал:

— И как я только вас таких подбираю? Я же один среди нас нормальный.


End file.
